User blog:SolZen321/Could Sparks be Real?
Hey, I'm SolZen321, I am the founder and main user of Super Robot Fanon Wiki, I am also an Admin on the Ultraman Wiki and the fanon site, UltraFan Wiki, and I'm a big fan of Transformers. Now on the Ultraman Wiki, I have a things of writing blog posts, some are trivial, some are to address an issue on the site and others are me speculating and examining the Ultras and seeing how much they match up to reality. That's what this blog is about, how realistic are the transformers as a whole? Technology This...is a moot point. Alot of the most well known examples of transformers technology, like Blasters (scientists are working on directed energy weapon today), Space Ships, Warp Drive is currently seen by many as theoretically possible and space bridges (wormholes). The idea of questioning the realism of technology that is supposed to be at least centuries ahead of ours is...not worth the effort in my opinion. Yes, some of their stuff makes no sense to modern physics, a lot (not all but some) of the more trademark tech, is not so far-fetched. (P.S. They are totally working on blasters and ray guns) Transformium Now, when this was introduced in T4... I hated it, on its own it contradicts everything that came before. Now...I hate it, but for different reasons. That is reason is simple, it doesn't HAVE to contradict prior lore, it doesn't, that's just bad writing. On Ask Vector Prime, a Q and A thing on facebook, it was stated that this stuff is also called Sentio Metellico, a name dropped in the IDW Comics, Protomatter and Cybermatter. It is basically...what they use to make Protoforms. Now you can easily just assume that the energy waves from the AllSpark, or energon in general, just transforms normal metal into this stuff, conflict solved. In the IDW Comics, Energon, Sparks and Sentio Metallico (because I am not calling it Transformium again) are generated by Vector Sigma, which takes the place of the Planet Core from the Prime Series and AllSpark together. There it generates energy pulses, which cool down into hotspots, places where you find natural Sparks and Sentio Metallico around them, as well and energon. In essence, it's programmable matter, some that has a lot of precedent in science fiction. Programmable Matter, doesn't have any real life counterparts as we classically understand them...but there are so many theories to how it could be done. Energon The big question, what the hell is energon? Well, if we go by IDW Comics (yes, I'm sort of a nerd for that series), then it's a 'plasma based substance'. That's not big on specific, I know, but it's a fictional substance. In Energon it's called 'the cleanest source of energy in the universe', which means that it burns without any physical waste product to speak of. Being 'plasma based' means, it is theoretically possible. Plasma may be the Fourth State of matter, but under the right circumstances, it can behave like any of the other three, which is why it's called the Fourth State of Matter. Why do you think 'Plasma Screen' is a thing. Anyone with an LCD Screen, have plasma right in front of them. Sparks Now, this is was the impetus for me doing this whole blog and it started when I watched this, a series called the Dex, on youtube. They were talking about a Pokemon called Rotom, and what they talked about, got me thinking 'that sounds an awful lot, like a Spark. Now think about this, a plasma based lifeform (a theoretical thing), a plasma crystal, composed of layers of electrons, which when entering a plasma clouds, behave less like individual particles and more parts of a whole... like a cell. Hell in shattered glass, Embers (their version of Sparks which glow red and not blue) are described as being Electron Charged, as opposed to the positive, positron charged sparks of most continuities. So what is a Spark, well, basically, they could be considered a form of Plasma Based life form, an organism with an alternate bio-chemistry to our carbon based bodies. Not so much machines, hell transformers are less machines, than we are animals when you think about it. In IDW there is a concept called Rossom's Trinity, the Spark, and the Brain Module and the Transformation Cog. Damage to these three things, could cause the other two to shut down. James Roberts, one of the main writers for IDW Transformers, was interviewed (for the life of me, I can't remember where it was and if I find it again I will put the link here) and he stated that the importance of each part was not equal. Beginning with the T-Cog, that's not all that important to survive, multiple transformers have had their cogs removed and minus the ability to transform, they lived normal lives. Bots in the comics had fried their cogs and had them replaced. It's not all that strange. The Brain Module, besides holding data, it's primary purpose is to connect the spark to the body. And then there is the Spark. In More than Meets the Eye, the comic series, it was Minimus Ambus who stated that Transformers move their bodies due to energy fields generated by their sparks. One could assume that the T-Cog worked using this energy, but who knows. In the comics, sparks had different 'types' possibly about the different elements present. So what are Transformers? What are cybertronians? In a nutshell; they are energy, with shells/bodies/platforms. If we want to go from a lore point of view... If they were real, the most likely posibility would be that they would be plasma based life forms, in robotic shells comprised of programmable matter. The Allspark (not the cube). Let's look at it at a very realistic (like gritty reboot or whatever that stupid term is) view. Let's take the magic out of it and make it some sort of Sc-Fi esque sort of thing, because we (I in this case) can (or because it ties in with the point of this blog). It's a dimension where Sparks come from, okay... Based upon what we know about robot heaven, it's where sparks come from, and go when they are extinguished. Let's say it's an alternate dimension, but instead of being composed of matter, it's composed of data, when you have fonts from this dimension, that data stream flows out and you get energon, which saturate metals to make them programmable matter, and plasma based life forms, called Sparks. Now, these life forms, are still, one some level, are still connected to their home dimension, which why, when they 'die' their consciousness, the data they hold is immediately transferred back. The Matrix...it's a search engine for the Allspark's multitude of minds and the name of the gestalt of minds...is Primus. (And Unicron and his Anti-Spark would be something similar but from a negative Dimension) Primes? Their sparks simply have a stronger connection to that place due to the Matrix. ...Wow I feel sad all of a sudden.But I suppose that's what they would be if Transformers where... 'realistic', (PS. No one ever do that please, I beg of you! Fan Fiction is alright I suppose, but no one else! That would be like the midi-chlorians and the force!). It's a moot point, since alternate Dimensions, are still considered the thing of theory and science fiction. Anyways, leave your thoughts in the comment section and maybe I'll be back with another theory. Category:Blog posts